Mi persona Especial!
by MagaOscura4
Summary: Aunque no pasen toda la vida juntos, ellos querrán aprovechar su última tarde para dejar un último recuerdo grabado. Las despedidas nunca fueron fáciles y más si es la persona que Anzu ama.


Después de haber recuperado las memorias del faraón, todos se dirigían al templo donde se daría la batalla que definiría el futuro de Atem, pero cierta castaña estaba triste, pues no quería que su amado se fuera, así que decidió pasar con el la ultima tarde que podrían tener...

-¿Sabes? No pensé que Jonouchi amara tanto a Mai- Dijo Anzu mientras miraba la puesta de sol

-Los dos se aman, pero uno nunca sabe si es amor verdadero-Respondió Atem con indiferencia

-Claro que es amor verdadero-Soltó algo enojada-Haber, dime, ¿no te has dado cuenta del como se miran o se ponen nerviosos al estar juntos?-Pregunto Anzu

-Si me he dado cuenta, pero a cualquiera le puede pasar cuando esta cerca de una chica bonita, además estamos sacando muy rápido conclusiones- Respondió Atem

-Entonces si lo que tu dices es cierto...-Se puso a pensar hasta que se acordó de alguien familiar- ¿Que me dices de Mana? ¿Solo amigos, eh?- Pregunto con sarcasmo

-Es mi mejor amiga, nada más, ademas ella no es tan bonita como...-Se quedo en silencio ya que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir

-Así que el faraón del Antiguo Egipto tiene una chica especial...-Dijo Anzu con algo de gracia

-No es lo que tu crees Anzu- Respondió Atem algo avergonzado por la idea que tenia su castaña

-Vamos Atem, que estes en el cuerpo de Yugi no significa que tu no puedas sentir algo por alguien- Dijo Anzu mientras se iba a sentar

-Es verdad, pero no sé, aveces siento que es Yugi el que esta enamorado y no yo- Comentó el faraón sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras-Querer a la misma persona, confunde los sentimientos que existen en mi-Decía mientras seguía a la Castaña

-Nunca pensé que estabas enamorado Atem, ¿quien es?-Pregunto Anzu triste, según ella, Atem no podría a verce enamorado de ella ya que solo le ve como una amiga -"Tu sabias que en cualquier momento pasaría"- Pensaba Anzu triste

-Bueno... este... Es una chica muy linda- Dijo avergonzado -"Si la describo perfectamente se dará cuenta que es ella, pero ¿si no soy yo el que la ama y es Yugi? El también ama a Anzu, pero si lo que el siente, ¿Yo lo siento porque compartimos cuerpo? Pero si fuera así, cuando Anzu se quedo en el otro lado del tren, yo no quería que se vaya y peor cuando nos caímos al río, la abrazé para que no le pase nada...No me importa lo que pase, le diré todo"- Pensaba el faraón hasta que cierta castaña ojiazul le hizo reaccionar

-Atem.! ¿Me vas a decir quien es ella?-Preguntó nuevamente Anzu

-Claro... pero prométeme que no se lo dices a nadie- Respondió serio el faraón

-Confía en mi- Dijo con un tono de voz casi apagado pues sus sospechas se hacían grandes, era obvio que el estaba enamorado de otra persona y por eso le hacia prometer que no diría nada.!

\- Ella, es una gran amiga mía, siempre esta conmigo cuando la necesito, ella es la persona que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y me dio esperanzas para recuperar mi pasado, puede que sea mandona y todo, pero aun así la Amo, yo lucho por ella, ya que siempre quiero que este bien, cuando sufre o esta en peligro siento que mi vida se va en ese instante, solo por ella no quisiera irme de aquí, quisiera quedarme a su lado siempre y protegerla de todo mal, pero se que mi estancia aquí será corta, pero aun así aprovecho cada momento que estoy con ella, porque ella es la luz de mi camino...-Respondió el faraón mientras miraba fijamente el atardecer

Anzu no sabia que responder, sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos al imaginarse al faraón alado de otra chica que no sea ella, pero aun así ella debía ser fuerte y no mostrarse débil ante nadie...

-Y sabes Anzu, ella esta aquí conmigo- Sorprendió a Anzu mirando a esos ojos azules que el tanto adoraba- Yo te Amo a ti Anzu, tu eres mi luz, mis fuerzas, mi.. Todo-Cogió la mano de la castaña y con la otra su mentón

-Te Amo Atem- Respondió mientras se acercaban para darse su primero beso...

Al separarse, en los labios de Anzu se dibujo una sonrisa, estaba feliz, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pues aunque no pasarían toda la vida juntos, pasarían esa tarde juntos, porque lo más importante para ellos es estar con su persona especial.!

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y PERDÓN POR ALGUNA FALTA ORTOGRÁFICA NO ENCONTRÉ MIS LENTES PARA REVISAR SI TODO ESTABA BIEN.!

SUS COMENTARIOS SON LIBRES Y SIEMPRE LOS TOMARÉ EN CUENTA.!

GRACIAS A LOVE STORIES ON MY MIND.! ME ALEGRÓ MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA Y SINCERAMENTE TE PIDO DE FAVOR QUE ACTUALICES TU FIC DE "ROMMATE: LA PROMESA" ESTA MUY INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA...! CUÍDATE Y ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN.!

ATT: Anzu Marie ((MagaOscura4))


End file.
